Bitten
by 1Tokyogirl11
Summary: "Ouch, Ciel, that huuurts!" –Elizabeth Middleford./During Valentine's Day dessert, Elizabeth's bitten her tongue-Oh no! What's a lady to do? More importantly, what will Ciel do, exactly? It may not be what you have in mind.../Pairings: CielxLizzie


**A/N: Tch...this just wouldn't get out of my head. It's not a vampire story, as the title might suggest. I just couldn't think up of a chapter that would go well with tongue wounds. xD. A SLO-S Story (Short Little One-Shot) That will not be continued, because I suck at staying on topic and most of my multi-chapter fics are messed up. Though I might start a multi-chapter fic that makes the chapters around 1000 instead of 2000 words so the story won't go along as fast...and I'll be able to update quicker.**

**I know it's a bit earlier for a Valentine's Day story, but this way, I'll (probably) be ahead of everyone else making a Kuroshitsuji Valentine's fic! ~Yay me~**

**Hmm...I'd say Ciel and Elizabeth are about 15-17 in this.**

**

* * *

**

**Story Summary: "Ouch, Ciel, that huuurts!" –Elizabeth Middleford./During Valentine's Day dessert, Elizabeth's bitten her tongue-Oh no! What's a lady to do? More importantly, what will Ciel do, exactly? It may not be what you have in mind.../Pairings: CielxLizzie**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Story Prompt: Dessert, tongue wounds**

**Type: One-Shot**

**Written: 2●09●2011**

**Holiday in Story: Valentine's Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I own a bunch of stuff, but I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Chapter 1: Bitten**

**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfic**

**Valentine's Day**

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

* * *

"Waaaaah~~~!" Elizabeth's eyes widened as she saw the occupants of the shiny china plates. The desserts were not your typical type, after all, it was the Phantomhive estate. "These desserts are soooo~~ cuuute, Ciel!" Elizabeth's eyes shined as she fumbled over which one to eat first. There were little kitties made out of ice cream and licorice, sugared fruits, a cake with exquisite décor, cupcakes with whipped cream, hearts and cherries, and a gingerbread house. Except...it wasn't Christmas. So why was there a _gingerbread house_?

"Hn." Ciel grunted. He had to agree, they were 'cute'. His eyes scanned over the selections. They suddenly stopped. Wait...gingerbread house? He squinted. Was he seeing things right? _"I thought all the gingerbread houses were disposed of or given to homeless children...weird..." _Ciel just shrugged his shoulders and dismissed it, thinking that Sebastian had made another one for some reason. Elizabeth's eyes landed on the gingerbread house too.

"Ciel, let's eat the gingerbread house first!" She squealed in delight as the reached over for a piece.

"Okay." Ciel let her have a piece first. Elizabeth was over at the Phantomhive's mansion because it was Valentine's Day. Elizabeth thought that she should spend some time with Ciel, because, well...they were fiancées, weren't they? Ciel had some paperwork to do...but what was the harm in taking a day off? He could just have Sebastian do all the work anyways.

"Ciel! This tastes soo go-ACCKK!" Elizabeth's happy face turned full of pain. "Aghhh."

"What's wrong?" He ran over to her side of the table.

"Ahh...I'm fine...I just bit my tongue..." Elizabeth lowered her face, embarrassed. She was slightly blushing, Ciel could tell from his current position. His current position...he was leaning over her, now that he was taller than her.

"..." Ciel blushed and removed himself. Instead he squatted down, and turned Elizabeth's face to face him. "Let me check..."

"Ah...okay..."

Ciel could see faint bite marks on the tip of her tongue...and her lips looked so soft...and...wait. Ciel shook his head involuntarily, and he could see that he worried Elizabeth.

"Is it...all right?"

"Yes..." Suddenly, Ciel stood up from his position.

"Ciel? What are you-mmf!" Elizabeth was shut up by Ciel's kiss.

"_That was...sudden." _

Their lips molded perfectly into each other and their tongues fought in a furious battle, with a few moans here and there. When they finally pulled apart after a few seconds, they were both blushing incredibly a deep crimson red.

Sebastian watched all of this unfold from the crack in the door, a teapot in his hand. Suddenly, his eyes glinted in the darkness and a smile crept upon his face. "That's my boy..."

Ciel looked up to see Sebastian smirking and looking in through a crack in the doorway, and groaned inwardly while glaring at Sebastian. _"He set all of this up..."_

* * *

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**A/N: Told you it was short...naughty naughty Sebastian! Please review! Sebastian will sneak into your room at night and fondle you (Doesn't matter if you're a girl or boy) if you don't! **

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Anata wa watashi o aishite iru,**

**vous savez que vous m'aimez,**

**You know you love me,**

**Kimmi**

**1Tokyogirl11**

**Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф**

**Bitten© 1Tokyogirl11, Wednesday, 2●09●2011**

**Kuroshitsuji© Yana Toboso**

Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф Ф


End file.
